L'Etranger ou l'Etrangère
by MoWa
Summary: Il avait un accent, presque imperceptible, presque inaudible. Il était un étranger, de ceux que tant de gens étaient prêts à haïr. De ceux que j'étais prête à haïr. Jusqu'à ce que... EdWin, AU, TwoShots, Rating: K
1. L'Etranger

_**Note de l'Auteure M :** Bonjour les gens. Voici une nouvelle fic ! Un peu très beaucoup bizarre, nous vous l'accordons, mais on espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même._

_**W:** En vous laissant à votre lecture, donc... Enûjôyû !_

* * *

><p><em><span>L'étranger ou l'étrangère<span>_

1. L'étranger

Il avait un accent, presque imperceptible, qui faisait chuinter ses s et ses ch au fond de sa gorge, butait légèrement sur ses t, accentuait ses o et insistait sur ses r comme s'ils étaient quelque chose de délicat à quoi il fallait prendre garde. Cela donnait une musique propre à ses rares paroles, qui cependant n'avait rien à voir avec les roulements liés aux contrées de Drachma, le ton haché d'Aerugo, les nasales sifflantes de Xing, les murmures sautillants de Creta. Il avait également une trop grande maîtrise de notre langue, ne laissant jamais échapper une seule erreur de grammaire ou de formulation. J'avais donc tempéré mon malaise en en concluant qu'il devait venir d'une de ces régions reculées et isolées, inconnues mais réelles, qui gardaient certaines particularités se traduisant entre autres dans la façon de parler.

Chez lui, elle était presque la seule chose, lorsqu'il portait l'uniforme réglementaire et les protections nécessaires à la manipulation de nos produits plus ou moins dangereux, à trahir sa différence.

La blouse dissimulait les vêtements noirs qui ne le quittaient jamais, comme s'il s'accrochait à un deuil éternellement prolongé, le bonnet de caoutchouc recouvrait sa chevelure anormalement longue à la blondeur plus chaude que la mienne, les lunettes de plastique faisaient écran à ses yeux aux iris couleur de sable arrosé de soleil couchant, les gants cachaient sous leur raideur grossière ses doigts fins à la dextérité fascinante.

Sous cet attirail, sa peau dorée par un perpétuel grand air estival était presque entièrement invisible ou ombragée, le laissant se glisser anonyme dans les troupes de savants qu'il côtoyait chaque jour, apparaissant et disparaissant avec les horaires sans que nul ne le remarque.

Il était seul et ne parlait que peu aux autres, préférant leur transmettre des fiches détaillées de calculs et d'observations devant lesquelles certains restaient admiratifs, balbutiant face au génie qui en suintait avec la simplicité de l'évidence, tandis que d'autres s'empressaient de les consommer, de les mettre à profit, accélérant la réalisation du projet qui nous tenait rassemblés ici, engloutissant nos forces, d'autres enfin soit ne laissaient rien paraître comme si cette efficacité était naturelle ou attendue, soit s'amusaient à se plaindre du seul défaut comportant ces rapports : une écriture trop enroulée, trop torturée, comme si elle espérait, à force de torsions et de basculements, échapper au carcan qu'était notre alphabet, mais toujours ramenée à la ligne et à la contrainte de la lettre.

Il me fascinait, sans que je sache pourquoi, sans que je manque de remarquer que je semblais être la seule dans ce cas. Les êtres silencieux, qui paraissaient là par erreur, arrachés au milieu leur permettant de s'épanouir, mais annonçant leurs capacités gâchées comme une fleur étale sa couleur avant l'éclosion, ces êtres avaient toujours attiré et retenu mon attention.

Travailler dans la même salle que lui, entourés des seuls tintements d'éprouvettes et de pipettes pour faire la conversation, revenait à sentir sa présence muette mais forte comme un vent aride et chaud, voir du coin de l'oeil ce petit geste vif qu'il avait pour repousser une de ses mèches échappée de sa coiffure sans y attarder ses gants peut-être couverts d'on ne savait quoi, ne plus trouver de bécher exactement au moment où il m'en demandait un, souffrant de la même pénurie, ne pas savoir comment réagir face à ce qu'il devait considérer comme une phrase ironique et humoristique lorsqu'une expérience ratait.

Malgré cette façon qu'il avait d'évoluer comme dans son propre petit monde, ne laissant qu'épisodiquement tomber à notre intention des remarques parfois incompréhensibles car tirées de leur contexte, il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de traîner aux heures de pause avec un groupe restreint de chercheurs d'une autre unité, échangeant sans cesse des remarques acerbes avec l'un d'entre eux sous le regard amusé des autres.

Souvent, nul ne comprenait vraiment de quoi il en retournait.

Souvent aussi, on pouvait les voir dans le parc attenant aux bâtiments, la plus grande partie du groupe toujours debout autour du même banc, puisque celui-ci était entièrement occupé par les deux adversaires verbaux, l'un assis, les yeux pétillants de sarcasme, les bras croisés, l'autre allongé de tout son long, n'hésitant pas à balancer ses pieds sur les genoux de son interlocuteur. Cela avait suscité plusieurs commérages, de la part de ceux qui ne remarquaient pas qu'il ne faisait cela qu'aux jours où il avait plu et où ses semelles étaient en conséquence couvertes de boue.

Les deux avaient cependant de quoi s'entendre, compris-je lorsque je parvins innocemment à m'immiscer dans ce groupe. Rivalisant d'esprit et d'agilité dans leurs répliques, ils n'acceptaient d'être d'accord que lorsqu'ils critiquaient le pays, le système, cet endroit et leurs responsabilités, affirmant qu'il n'y avait rien à rattraper et que dès qu'ils le pourraient, ils partiraient, s'enfuiraient d'ici pour ne jamais revenir, se complaisant dans un antipatriotisme extrême et rare, partageant une même haine déstabilisante et dérangeante de la nation.

Ce fut en les entendant que je remarquai cet accent léger et si particulier que de simples monosyllabes surveillées ne pouvaient trahir. Ce fut en les écoutant que je devinai tout de même une différence entre les deux, que leurs regards rendaient claire : là où le brun exagérait ses propos négatifs pour ne je savais quelle raison, le blond était sincère.

Il détestait ces lieux, l'air y était insupportable, confiné, les gens y étaient stupides, obtus, les bâtiments y étaient trop nombreux, informes. Il ne voulait que partir, il n'en faisait pas un secret.

Et il ne partait pas, pourtant. Il restait dans sa cage aux barreaux de platine qu'il abhorrait. Qui détenait donc la clef du cadenas, quel était ce cadenas ?

Il était apparu du jour au lendemain, sans bruit, commençant à arpenter les couloirs et à s'affairer dans les salles, fait pour ne jamais changer.

Toujours, je le remarquai bien vite, il avait quelque chose dans sa poche qu'il manipulait entre ses doigts, je le vis à travers le tissu. De temps à autre, lorsqu'il se croyait seul, il l'extrayait, révélant une petite boîte noire et cylindrique que je finis par identifier comme une de celles où l'on conserve une pellicule de photographies et qu'ils regardait comme si elle seule avait de la valeur, n'ouvrait jamais comme s'il craignait ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur, puis serrait dans sa paume comme s'il en tirait quelque chose ou l'empêchait de s'échapper. Plusieurs fois, j'entrai dans une pièce pour le trouver assis, les mains jointes pressées contre ses lèvres, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard baissé perdu dans le vague, avant qu'il ne sursaute en remarquant ma présence et ne glisse cet objet dans sa poche, toujours la même.

Je ne sais comment ce secret vêtu de noir arriva entre mes mains, peut-être l'avait-il oublié, peut-être était-il tombé de sa poche, mais il le fit, et longtemps je le tournai et le retournai entre mes propres doigts, sentant presque la chaleur évanouie des siens, n'osant pas dévoiler ce trésor. Pourtant, je ne voulus pas le lui rendre, pas tout de suite, je voulait tenir près de moi ce morceau de lui, et il semblait n'avoir rien remarqué ou ne pas s'en soucier.

Je ne sais d'où me vint l'idée de sortir la pellicule de son coffre et de la développer.

Je passai des heures nocturnes dans la salle sombre aux reflets rougeâtres, laissant le temps à la magie de faire son effet, de révéler les clichés contrastés de noir et de blanc, plus ou moins anciens et adroits, sur lesquels revenait presque sans cesse le même visage, un garçon aux cheveux clairs et courts qui souriait, aux yeux doux qui songeait, au visage ovale qui lisait, au corps fin qui sommeillait, au regard décidé qui fixait l'horizon, aux mains sveltes qui écrivaient. Pas une image du possesseur de cette pellicule lui-même, peut-être celle d'une femme, très mal cadrée, comme prise par accident, la plus ancienne. Pas un seul paysage familier d'Amestris derrière le jeune inconnu, pas une lettre compréhensible dans le texte qu'il rédigeait, pas une ligne habituelle dans ses vêtements.

Ce garçon de la pellicule était un étranger, selon toute évidence.

Un étranger.

Et peut-être que celui qui l'avait photographié aussi venait de ce pays inconnu, lointain, perdu. Glacée, je rassemblai les clichés et les rendis tous avec les négatifs et une hâte révulsée. Il me remercia poliment, avec une froideur sifflante. Puis il s'éloigna.

Moi non plus, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Puis je me forçai à réfléchir, à voir au delà – j'étais là-bas pour ça – souvent perchée dans un arbre isolé d'où pouvaient me parvenir les échos d'éclats de rire que provoquaient ses dialogues animés, inchangés.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui nous amenait ici, et ce n'était pas pour n'importe quoi. Ils devaient savoir qui il était et d'où il venait, il n'avait pu les tromper. Ils devaient détenir la clef du cadenas, qui peut-être n'était pas la même que la mienne. Moi qui n'avais nulle par où rentrer, plus personne qui m'attendait, je l'avais appris quelques mois plus tôt.

En tout cas, peut-être à cause de ce que j'avais fait, le bruit sur ses origines se répandit.

_Un étranger_.

D'abord dans notre laboratoire.

_Que rien n'attachait à la patrie_.

Puis dans l'ensemble des bâtiments.

_Qui pouvait la trahir à tout instant_.

Des directeurs d'équipe aux plus insignifiants techniciens de surface.

_Un ennemi_.

Jusqu'à atteindre les oreilles du public.

Dès lors, il n'y eut plus qu'une chose à faire. La haine de l'autre le demandait, et le tout n'était plus tenable.

Je regardai avec une sorte de détachement les choses escalader, sans prendre part à la guerre, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Ma neutralité mimait peut-être la sienne, qui avançait imperturbable au milieu de la houle, et ne changea pas ses habitudes lors des heures de pause comme lors de celles de travail, jusqu'au jour où on l'emporta pour l'exécution. J'admirai simplement le cran du groupe de chercheurs qu'il fréquentait et qui continua de l'accepter, du brun qui jusqu'à la dernière seconde continua de se disputer avec lui, ne semblant pas se rendre compte qu'il allait l'emporter par forfait.

Je ne me rendis pas à la tuerie. Seule dans une des salles où nous avions travaillé face à face, où il n'avais fait que poser sa pipette, noter le résultat sur notre fiche, me donner un conseil pour l'expérience suivante, puis se lever, croisant mon regard avant de disparaître, je cherchai un bécher sans le trouver. Je refusai de regretter de ne pas avoir gardé un double des photos, un double de ce à quoi il tenait, je refusai de pleurer de culpabilité.

J'acceptai juste, lorsque six heures sonnèrent et que j'étais assise sur sa chaise, un bécher dans les mains, qu'il était mort.

L'écho du récipient s'écrasant contre le mur tinta longtemps dans mes oreilles.

Trois jours plus tard, dans une aile reculée, je le croisai qui avançait avec un dossier à la main, tel un prophète ressuscité. Je m'arrêtai, nos regards se croisèrent, et le sien ne montra aucune surprise, aucune gêne, aucune envie de disparaître de ma vue, aucun espoir pour que je ne l'aie pas remarqué. Non, il ne le leva qu'un instant, puis le reporta sur le document qu'il tenait, avant de disparaître au coin du couloir sans forme.

Au bout d'un moment, je repris ma route, ne sachant plus où je me rendais. Il me faisait confiance, savait que je ne dirais plus rien.

Le projet continua, le même individu continua de pester contre une écriture nouée puisqu'il ne pouvait plus la déprécier de vive voix assis sur un banc, je continuai de reproduire les expériences que nous avions menées à deux puisque je devais bien voler la moitié du mérite qui aurait dû lui revenir. Je ne le vis plus, mais sa présence était comme une ombre derrière moi qui guidait mes gestes, comme un murmure à mon oreille qui confirmait mes théories, comme un regard qui m'obligeait à surveiller mes actions. Je reconnaissais sa manière d'écrire sur certains rapports, l'ordre de son raisonnement menant aux résultats.

Tout continuait sans heurts.

Ce fut ainsi que notre projet put aboutir, et avec lui disparut la seule chose qui me rattachait quelque part. Nombre de chercheurs étaient, eux, comme des pigeons voyageurs qui n'attendaient que d'être lâchés pour se diriger droit vers chez eux, une ville, un travail, une personne, une maison, d'où on pourrait les cueillir dès qu'on aurait de nouveau besoin d'eux.

Je me demandai si lui serait parmi eux et pris ma décision.

Le jour du départ, commun à tous les chercheurs, je posai ma valise contre le mur d'enceinte qui nous isolait du reste du monde, à côté de la seule sortie, les deux grandes portes imposantes. Adossée à la pierre, je regardai attentivement les groupes qui sortaient, adressant des sourires à certains, des encouragements à d'autres, quelques mots aux quelques rares plus proches. Je n'en suivis aucun, et même lorsque la presse à l'extérieur se fut presque entièrement dissipée avec sa curiosité, même lorsque plus personne ne sortit, je continuai à attendre.

Le mur était haut et son ombre fraîche.

Tandis que celle-ci s'allongeait, éloignant sa ligne du bout de mes pieds, des pas crissèrent sur le gravier. Vêtu de brun, gants blancs, chaussures noires et usées, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus sous un chapeau affaissé, il arriva après tout le monde, presque silencieux, presque invisible, presque méconnaissable, sauf pour moi.

Il ne s'arrêta pas en me voyant, ne me fixa pas avec suspicion ou surprise, ne sourit pas avec ironie, ne dit rien lorsque je me décollai du mur et me baissai pour ramasser ma valise sur son passage avant de lui emboîter le pas. Projetées par le couchant, nos deux ombres se fondirent en une seule sur la route, devant nous.

Il avait dû le calculer, nous arrivâmes pile à temps à la gare. Couvrant les derniers vestiges de son accent, il se dirigea vers le guichet, acheta deux billets pour l'est puis monta dans le train, toujours sans me parler, toujours sans me regarder, mais saisissant doucement ma valise pour la placer à côté de la sienne au-dessus de nos sièges.

Il s'assit contre la fenêtre, me laissant le loisir de m'installer face à lui. Je choisis le côté, prenant doucement sa main dans la mienne.

Par la fenêtre, le soleil doré était éblouissant.

Mon compagnon de voyage cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et ses iris étaient redevenus comme avant, reflétant l'astre qui s'en allait. Je le laissai m'aveugler, le fixant sans le voir et ne le voyant que trop, j'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule, assurant l'entrelacement de nos doigts. Au bouts de quelques instants, je sentis sa joue s'incliner sur mon crâne, son souffle sur ma frange.

Le train était parti.

« Comment c'est, Xerxès ? »

Il eut ce sourire qu'il n'avait jamais accordé à mon pays. « Magnifique, tu verras. »

Les lèvres noyées dans mes cheveux, il ajouta quelque chose à mi-voix. Ce fut la première fois que j'entendis sa véritable langue.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre<em>

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)_


	2. L'Etrangère

_**Note de l'auteure M :** Yo. Après une bataille ultime contre la saleté envahissant la salle de bain (ça fait plus classe que de dire « ménage », non ?), nous vous offrons la seconde partie de ce two-shots. En espérant que ça vous plaira._

_**W :** Et merci une fois de plus à nos fidèles lectrices pour leurs reviews ! À **Sabine02 :** On est bien contentes de voir que nos fics continuent de te plaire. Pour ce qui est du mystère, on ne sait pas nous-même d'où cette fic est tombée, donc..._

_**M :** À **Matsuyama :** Tu as bien deviné. Sommes-nous donc si prévisibles que ça ? Par la malepeste ! Mais pourquoi avais-tu peur de l'UA ? (crainte des auteures qui regardent les quelques autres fics UA dans leur disque dur...)_

_**W : **À** ploum ploum :** :D Contente que ça te plaise. Et puis voilà la suite, puisque ce n'est sans doute pas pour notre baratin que vous êtes là ! Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>J'étais devenue l'étrangère, celle qu'on regarde avec méfiance, avec colère, avec indifférence.<p>

Je le sentais, sans parvenir à fixer à quel moment la balance s'était inversée, sans savoir exactement où nous avions franchi la frontière pour basculer dans ce qui aurait dû être entièrement différent. J'avais gardé de mes idées de petite fille celle d'un changement radical dès lors qu'on avait enjambé la fameuse ligne. La régularité avec laquelle le changement s'était fait n'en était que plus troublante et inquiétante. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais remarqué que ce n'était plus pareil, mais je n'aurais pu dire en quoi. Peut-être la lumière, les sons, la disposition des habitations, leur nombre, la race des chiens.

Nous étions déjà loin sur notre route lorsque le sable apparut. Il n'était déjà plus question de regarder derrière moi lorsque je compris que la transition s'était faite à mon insu.

Il en résulta que, lorsque nous descendîmes du train, lorsque nous eûmes emprunté le charriot qui faisait navette entre la gare et un village reculé à l'orée du désert, ce n'était plus lui qui jurait sur le paysage, mais moi. J'étais trop pâle, non seulement ma peau mais aussi mes cheveux, mes yeux, mes vêtements. Pour la première fois, j'éprouvais ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, ce sentiment pas tant d'être fondamentalement différente, mais d'être perçue comme telle par ceux aux alentours, qui voyaient tout de suite que je n'étais pas d'ici, et de percevoir chacun de leurs gestes quotidiens avec un léger décalage dérangeant. Leurs regards étaient insistants et lourds, me mettant mal à l'aise, s'arrêtant sur ma silhouette alors qu'ils passaient sans accroc sur mon compagnon, qui pour eux était comme une part normale du paysage.

Tandis qu'il négociait dans une boutique pour obtenir je ne savais quoi dont nous aurions besoin, je demeurai figée contre un mur, voyant non loin un groupe d'enfants jouer à un jeu dont les règles m'étaient inconnues, comme j'avais chez moi joué aux billes ou à la marelle, entendant des parcelles de conversations voleter jusqu'à moi en un charabia fluide qui s'enroulait autour de moi sans me permettre de le saisir, sentant cette odeur forte de sable chaud, d'épices, de sécheresse, de poussière et de vie envahir mes narines à chacune de mes inspirations et assécher progressivement ma gorge, percevant à travers mes vêtements le mur rugueux et frais malgré les rayons que le soleil brûlant déversait sur lui. Tout cela n'avait rien de familier, sans pour autant être désagréable.

Ce qui le fut davantage, ce furent les quelques personnes qui s'arrêtèrent parfois non loin de moi comme si ma présence leur bloquait le passage, cette mère qui tira brutalement le bras de son enfant qui me regardait avec l'insistance de la curiosité juvénile, cet homme qui cracha non loin même si ce n'était pas dans ma direction. Cela n'avait peut-être nullement le sens que je leur donnai, et ce soupçon devait être ce qui pesait le plus sur mes épaules, cette crainte d'être inutilement paranoïaque.

Mais lorsque deux jeunes femmes m'accostèrent dans leur langue, semblant se vexer lorsque je ne leurs répondis pas, incapable même de comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient, je songeai qu'une partie de mes angoisses pouvaient être justifiées.

L'intervention de mon compagnon me fit réaliser à quel point lui, contrairement à moi, était à l'aise dans cet environnement. Tout le monde semblait le connaître, en particulier les deux demoiselles qui s'éclipsèrent après quelques mots, non sans jeter encore quelques regards durs par dessus leur épaule en s'éloignant.

Il était un être de ce désert. Non parce que son corps était particulièrement équipé contre ses dangers, mais plutôt parce qu'il s'y fondait, donnant presque l'impression d'avoir émergé du sable et d'être prêt à y retourner. Sa peau touchée de soleil, ses cheveux longs, ses yeux enfin, tout arborait des coloris en harmonie avec les alentours. Vêtu de cette cape ocre destinée à nous protéger des brûlures, équipé de tout un attirail pour nous défendre contre la nature et les hommes, il appartenait à cet univers rude, comme le montraient chacun de ses gestes tandis qu'il ajustait les sangles maintenant nos rares bagages sur la selle de nos montures. Leur ancien propriétaire s'éloignait en serrant ses pièces d'or dans sa paume après m'avoir lancé un regard discret qui disait toute son inquiétude pour la bête qu'il laissait entre mes mains novices.

Malgré mes vêtements désormais plus adaptés, la différence était toujours là.

« Il faudra que j'apprenne à parler, » soufflai-je doucement.

Mon compagnon sourit. « Ça viendra. Mais face au désert, on ne parle pas. »

Son ton révérencieux me donna l'impression que, pour lui, cette vaste étendue sableuse et impitoyable était une entité qui pouvait nous écouter de chacun de ses grains, de chacune de ses dunes, et que nous ne devions pas déranger davantage qu'avec nos pas profanes.

Puis je compris que nous n'avions que peu d'eau et ne devions pas gâcher celle de notre corps par de vaines paroles asséchées par le vent. Le désert était un éternel assoiffé avide de s'approprier la moindre gouttelette, mon compagnon le savait.

Comme hypnotisée, je fixai ses doigts agiles qui assuraient nos outres au reste des bagages. Je me demandai quelle était la longueur du trajet dans lequel il m'emmenait.

Très vite cependant, la durée ne m'importa plus, ou plus autant que la distance. Les bâtiments disparurent tout d'un coup, encore proches un instant, ondulant à portée de main dans la chaleur, évanouis à l'horizon le suivant, occultés par le ciel. Ce dernier, bleu et vide, pesait au dessus de nous, tout comme le sable brillait, me forçant à plisser continuellement les paupières, expliquant les rides que chaque habitant du village avait arborées au coin des yeux.

Ma monture suivait docilement celle qui la précédait, ne semblant pas se formaliser de ma maladresse et de mon manque d'assurance. Devant moi, je voyais l'aise et la souplesse de la posture de mon compagnon, ses oscillation en accord avec celles de l'animal, ses gestes précis pour rappeler sa présence, j'entendais les légers sons que sa gorge émettait pour renforcer un ordre ou rassurer l'animal après le glissement du sol sous ses sabots.

C'était comme s'il l'avait élevé lui-même.

En dehors de cela, ses murmures entrecoupés et le bruissement du sable, il n'y avait que le silence. Un silence que je n'avais jamais connu. Un silence sec.

Ce fut dans ce silence que le ciel passa progressivement de son zénith torride à l'étouffante fin d'après-midi, puis au soir plus clément. Je sus en la voyant que jamais je n'oublierais la couleur du couchant reflétée par les dunes sans fin tout autour de nous, allongeant leur ombre, enflammant leur versant, avant de s'évanouir tout d'un coup, telle la bougie que l'on souffle.

Une légère brise fit fugitivement virevolter les cheveux échappés de ma coiffure avant de s'épuiser. Je savourai l'absence de la brûlure du soleil à travers mes vêtements, avant de réaliser la vitesse à laquelle la température chutait, n'ayant plus rien pour la retenir, me faisant frissonner. Très vite, il n'y eut plus ni lumière autre que celle des étoiles qui apparaissaient déjà, ni chaleur autre que celle émise par nos montures et nous-mêmes.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au pied d'une haute dune, mon compagnon installant avec aisance un bivouac, étalant une grande couverture sur le sable et allumant un petit brasero autour duquel nous nous blottîmes en quête de son énergie, tandis que nous mangions.

Le désert était devenu une mer gelée, toujours aussi vide. Le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de moi s'y fondait toujours autant, ses cheveux ayant la même teinte que les dunes baignées de la faible lueur des étoiles. La lune tardait à se lever, timide à l'idée de succéder au soleil puissant de la journée, laissant notre feu précaire constituer la plus importante source de lumière. Il jouait sur les formes de nos visages, dansait dans nos iris. Il se refléta brièvement dans le sourire que mon compagnon m'adressa avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse dans la pénombre.

Ici, il n'y avait plus étranger ni étrangère, juste nous deux qui apprenions à nous connaître dans le silence de nos gestes et du désert. Même dans le village reculé où j'avais passé mon enfance, les étoiles n'avaient pas été aussi nombreuses ni aussi vives que celles que j'entraperçus lorsqu'il me fit basculer sur la couverture, gardiens aveugles de cette nuit solitaire et commune.

Il y en eut plusieurs autres, entrecoupées de journées chaudes et longues. Le désert s'étendait à l'infini, laissant deviner qu'il se transformait en montagnes dans le lointain, siège plus solide de son pouvoir ocre. Les dunes étaient toujours plus hautes, toujours plus silencieuses, imposantes et figées dans leur immensité. Nous aurions aussi bien pu être seuls au monde, voyageurs insignifiants dont les traces s'évanouissaient presque instantanément après notre passage muet.

Je commençai cependant à sentir l'impatience de mon compagnon, je la voyais dans ses gestes, dans la façon qu'il avait de lever la tête vers les hauteurs rocheuses que nous approchions. J'avais remarqué que nos réserves étaient presque épuisées, sauf s'il y en avait aussi dans les sacs qu'il n'avait jamais ouverts. L'eau, en tout cas, se faisait rare.

Les roches finirent par nous cerner de part et d'autre, dessinant nos dunes en une large vallée qui allait en ondulant et en se resserrant. Nous nous engageâmes bientôt dans un étroit défilé entre deux parois, montâmes sur un plateau qui nous mena à de nouvelles étendues sablonneuses entrecoupées de saillies de roche de même teinte.

Dans une sorte de cirque ouvert, mon compagnon mit pied à terre et s'éloigna, me demandant muettement de l'attendre. Je descendis également de ma monture, remarquant en m'asseyant sur un monticule de sable qu'au delà de ce cirque, du sable, du plateau, je dominais le désert qui s'étendait, vide, à perte de vue. C'était une vision à la fois éblouissante et effrayante : j'étais comme la maîtresse d'un monde, mais j'y étais emprisonnée dans mon isolement.

Et je risquais de mourir.

Je le compris lorsque je sentis quelque chose faire doucement pression sur l'arrière de mon crâne, quelque chose que je reconnus, sans jamais l'avoir perçu, comme le canon d'une arme à feu. Un fusil, sans doute.

L'œil du désert, que j'avais senti peser sur nous, épier nos gestes depuis quelques instants, était sorti de sa cachette.

Une voix siffla de façon menaçante derrière moi, quelques sons que je fus bien incapable d'identifier. Je me figeai, tendue, me demandant si ces mots pour moi dépourvus de sens autre que le danger seraient les derniers que j'entendrais.

La voix, une voix d'homme, se fit entendre de nouveau, et je devinais à son ton qu'elle me donnait un ordre. Mon cœur, que je sentais battre fortement dans ma poitrine, accéléra encore son rythme, entrecoupant ma respiration. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais pas si je devais rester immobile, lever les mains, me lever, me retourner. Toutes les solutions tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit, toutes également plausibles, prenant l'allure d'une danse affolée lorsque la voix se répéta, plus fermement, avec un petit coup de son arme donné contre ma nuque pour me rappeler ma situation.

Je me demandai quelle allait être sa réaction en voyant que je n'obéissais pas.

Et en voyant que l'unique but avait été de le faire sortir au grand jour, ce qui avait parfaitement fonctionné.

Une autre voix retentit dans le silence du désert, derrière nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête, comme le fit mon agresseur, sans pour autant lever son arme. Je repérai rapidement mon compagnon de voyage, vraisemblablement allongé au bord de la hauteur définissant le cirque et de laquelle il dominait la scène, son arme pointée sur la personne derrière moi, un jeune homme, notai-je. Un jeune homme que je reconnus avec un léger haut-le-cœur.

Les deux échangèrent rapidement plusieurs paroles, qui de méfiantes se firent rapidement dures, enjouées, vexées. Enfin, le fusil qui me menaçait s'abaissa, désormais inoffensif. L'autre, en revanche, fut dirigé vers l'horizon et lâcha une de ses munitions entre les dunes. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir comme un mouvement dans le lointain, puis tout redevint calme.

Nous étions suivis depuis le début, je l'avais remarqué dès le deuxième jour de voyage, et je sus que le message armé était passé : il n'irait pas plus loin.

Derrière moi, le jeune homme s'était figé, fixant la direction qu'avait pris la balle. Au bout d'un moment, il s'éloigna légèrement de moi tandis que mon compagnon se relevait puis sautait de son promontoire pour nous rejoindre. Ils s'enlacèrent brièvement, et leur lien de parenté m'apparut alors dans toute son évidence.

L'autre me regardait cependant avec suspicion, même si ce n'était pas avec froideur, échangeant des paroles avec son frère, et je me demandai ce qu'ils disaient, quelles idées parcouraient son esprit. Nous fûmes tant bien que mal présentés l'un à l'autre, et je fus surprise de le voir tirer de ses lèvres quelques mots d'amestrien, hésitants et couverts d'un fort accent, mais qui semblaient ressurgi d'une ancienne habitude trop longtemps délaissée.

Après cela, je fus comme admise, même si je savais que la confiance prendrait du temps, et il nous mena avec nos montures à travers d'autres dunes, d'autres passages, nous faisant monter dans les montagnes sableuses, emprunter un chemin escarpé et étroit longeant une paroi rocheuse et menant jusqu'à une petite étendue en hauteur où nous laissâmes les chevaux. Presque invisible, une ouverture dans la pierre nous donna accès après quelques instants à une grotte aux cavités multiples, aménagée en lieu de vie. En passant, je devinai dans l'une d'elle un passage qui montait, menant sans doute à l'extérieur au dessus de cet abri naturel.

La dernière s'ouvrait sur une terrasse.

Parmi les tapis, couvertures et autres objets derrière lesquels elle se cachait, une toute petite fille, de trois ans au plus, nous regarda arriver et nous installer de ses yeux noirs et luisants à la lueur des flammes, tapie dans un coin, et courut se réfugier dans les jambes du frère de mon compagnon dès qu'il s'éloigna de nous. Elle ne me quittait pas du regard. Mes yeux bleus devaient la fasciner autant que ses traits indéniablement xinois m'intriguaient. Chacune de nous se demandait ce que l'autre faisait ici.

On me dit comment elle s'appelait, et je me sentis toute chose face au sourire qu'elle m'adressa lorsque je parvins à lui faire comprendre que ma mère, malgré toutes leurs autres différences, avait porté le même prénom. Cela sembla lui suffire, et elle retourna à des fils qu'elle entremêlait au hasard.

Nous déballâmes nos affaires dans un renfoncement qui, je m'en doutais, serait notre chambre. Très vite, ce fut comme si nous avions toujours été là.

Curieuse, je me rendis sur la terrasse, à demi protégée du soleil par la paroi rocheuse. De là, je dominais non plus le désert d'où nous venions, contrairement à la portion où nous avions laissé les chevaux, mais à une vallée fermée où se dressaient encore les vestiges d'une ancienne cité sur laquelle le désert reprenait ses droits sans parvenir encore à dissimuler son antique magnificence. Le silence y était plus fort, amplifié par l'écho presque audible de l'activité qui avait régné dans les rues qui n'étaient plus que ruines.

Mon compagnon me rejoignit, passant son bras autour de ma taille, appuyant sa tête contre la mienne, contemplant comme moi le patrimoine passé dont il était le gardien, et sur lequel je devais veiller moi aussi désormais. J'avais trouvé une place, ici.

Xerxès.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ;)<em>


End file.
